


Intermission

by PerWitchery



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerWitchery/pseuds/PerWitchery
Summary: The Boy in the Iceberg production leads to an interesting conversation between a certain waterbender and firebender.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written and posted over from my old FanFiction account. Enjoy!

Katara was still fuming as she finished her quick ascent up the stairs. Once the curtain was safely closed behind her, she cast a remorseful glance behind her where she knew Aang still stood in his place on the balcony. She shook her head and began to walk as she let her thoughts consume her. He shouldn’t have kissed her like that, it was unfair to put her in such a position when he knew very well that she was unsure about her future, much less one that involved someone else. She had been suspecting for a while that the young airbender held feelings for her, and the sudden kiss before the invasion had confirmed such suspicions. But she had put any prospect of a relationship, with Aang or anyone else, in the back of her mind for the time being, due to their current circumstances. She had thought that he was wise enough to do the same until about two minutes ago.

“Oof! Hey! Watch where you’re - Oh, Katara.”

The waterbender had been so lost in her own mind that she failed to notice where she was going after she turned the corner, and had bumped right into the back of none other than Zuko.

“I’m sorry, Zuko. I wasn’t paying attention,” Katara quickly apologized.

“You seem lost in thought. Has the play gotten to you too?” The prince crossed his arms, a look of understanding painting his features.

“Something like that,” Katara replied, avoiding his gaze. Zuko regarded her curiously, eyes narrowing. He sensed there was more to her words than what she was letting on, but decided against voicing his concern.

“Actually, I’m glad to see you before the play started back up,” He settled back into a relaxed stance, leaning up against a large windowsill overlooking the beach. “I wanted to apologize.”

Katara finally looked at Zuko, her eyes wide with surprised puzzlement. He was gazing out the window, watching the waves as they crashed against the shore outside.

“Apologize? What for?” She shifted to stand next to him, placing her hands on the sill.

“For what happened back at Ba Sing Se,” Zuko replied simply.

Of all the things to rehash again… Katara worried that Zuko might think she still resented him.

“Zuko, I-”

“Please, let me finish.”

Katara ceased her words and waited patiently, albeit concerned.

“What I did back there still keeps me up at night. And not just because of what happened with my uncle. You were the first person to trust me, and I threw it back in your face. In all of your faces. You even offered to use your water from the Spirit Oasis on my scar… which I’m glad you didn’t,” He quickly added, recounting the harrowing tale he had been told of Aang and his friends after they had escaped the Crystal Catacombs.

Katara stayed silent, giving Zuko the time to say everything he needed to.

“I’m not looking for you to accept my apology or anything. Or reassurance. Toph did a good job of that earlier. I just wanted you to know what’s been on my mind, and how grateful I am to have joined you all. And… how happy I am to have gotten your trust back, Katara.”

Katara smiled, feeling her chest begin to swell. This was one of those rare moments of Zuko truly opening up, and she felt honored that he trusted her enough to expose such a raw side of himself. She forced back the few pricks of tears she felt, her pride still sorely bruised from the Ember Island Players’ portrayal of her.

“Oh, and if you’re wanting to punch me, please go for this arm,” He said, pointing to the right limb.

Katara smirked, not quite understanding his words but amused by them nonetheless. She placed a gentle hand on his arm instead. She felt his muscles briefly tense before relaxing. She hoped he hadn’t seriously thought that she was going to punch him.

Since he didn’t want any words of encouragement, she settled for giving him a reassuring smile. All was forgiven and in the past. 

She removed her hand and leaned back up against the windowsill.

“This play is so ridiculous. Did you see how they portrayed us in the cave?” Katara joked, lightening the mood.

Zuko smirked as well, welcoming the relieved tension.

“Of course. I didn’t know you were so madly in love with me.”

Katara spluttered, her face erupting in a heady blush. “I - uh - Your actor’s hands were all over my actor.”

“They should have researched that better. You were the hands-y one in the cave.”

The prince’s tongue proved too sharp for Katara as she stuttered clumsily, racking her brain for a clever retort.

Before she could think of anything, a young Fire Nation kid dressed as Aang came running around the corner, slamming into Katara and knocking the unsuspecting waterbender over. The kid continued to bound away without slowing in step.

Katara blinked rapidly as she began to take in her new predicament. She was pressed flush up against Zuko’s chest, where her hands also now rested as she had fought to catch herself. Zuko now held a strong grip on her arms, feet planted firmly to hold them both stable. If it weren’t for his quick reaction, Katara would have surely made quite the sight being sprawled on the floor in an unladylike heap. 

Zuko made no move to let her go just as Katara didn’t move away, as they both probably should have. They remained locked in this unlikely embrace, cerulean eyes meeting amber. 

“S-sorry, again,” Katara whispered.

Zuko remained mesmerized by the wide blue eyes that regarded him curiously. They seemed to look inside him, causing a slight thrill to race up his spine. He had to say something.

“They should probably fix that. Poor.... architectural planning and all,” Zuko finished lamely.

Katara didn’t reply, her hands curling lightly into the fabric on his front. The rubbing sensation had Zuko blushing, and his hands began to unconsciously grow warm as the result of a flustered firebender. Katara shivered into the welcomed heat on her arms. 

The warmth provided a nice reprieve from the ocean’s chilly breeze wafting in through the open window.

Feeling her body’s tremor, Zuko promptly placed Katara back onto steady feet, but taking a bit longer to remove his reluctant hands.

“We should probably head back,” He suggested.

It took Katara a moment to remember their surroundings. Right, they still had to sit through more of the stupid play.

“Probably,” She agreed. She began to walk back into the auditorium on the way to their seats, Zuko following quietly behind her. Before pulling back the curtain that led onto the private balcony, Katara paused, looking at the man behind her.

“Hey, Zuko?”

“Yes?” He asked expectantly.

“Keep your hands to yourself.”


End file.
